My Angel
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: Dia.. menyelamatkanku saat itu.. dia bernama Mel... aku tak tahu dia siapa tapi aku nyaman bersamanya. / MattMello, sho-ai pertama saya ! dun like dun read..


**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**My Angel © Katsuya Fujiwara**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Lebai, Gaje, DLL**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_Hai.. saya kembali di fandom Death Note XDDD dilihat dari judulnya ini fic udah keliatan lebai ya? OK ini adalah fic sho-ai pertama saya dengan pair MattMello hope you like it guys!_

**~My Angel ~**

Matt namaku. Kulihat arloji yang melingkar di tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12:30. Pantas saja sinar matahari begitu menusuk kulitku meskipun sudah kubalut baju lengan panjang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menyusuri trotoar yang dilalui banyak orang, rasa lelah begitu jelas terlihat di wajahku. Pekerjaan yang kujalani akhir-akhir ini begitu menyita waktuku, sangat. Bisa-bisa pekerjaan ini membunuhku pelan-pelan.

Hari ini aku ambil cuti di kantor selama beberapa minggu untuk memulihkan kesehatanku. Atasanku agak kecewa, tapi apa boleh buat.. aku sangat capek.

Panas matahari begitu terik dan menusuk kulitku siang ini, sehingga kurasakan kepalaku agak pusing, tenggorokanku juga begitu kering karenanya. Kulihat diseberang jalan sana ada sebuah kedai minuman, maka aku paksakan lagi langkahku menuju ke kedai itu.

Tanpa lihat kanan-kiri langsung saja aku menyebrangi jalan yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai hari ini.

Tiba-tiba.. ckiiiiiit... brukkk..

*skip*

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan. Pertama pandanganku masih kabur, lalu mata ku kerjap-kerjapkan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terlihatlah sebuah ruangan. Ya, aku berada di sebuah ruangan berdinding kayu dengan nuansa klasik yang begitu kental. tubuhku terbaring diatas sebuah kasur berukuran cukup besar. Selimut cokelat menutupi setengah tubuhku.

"Dimana ini?" ucapku berkali-kali.

Bukankah tadi aku sedang menyeberang jalan untuk pergi ke kedai minuman? Kenapa aku sekarang ada di sini? Apa ini mimpi?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap inci ruangan itu mencoba untuk mengenalinya sampai aku menemukan sebuah cermin besar yang tepat berada di seberang aku terbaring. Di cermin yang terbingkai ukiran kayu itu terdapat bayanganku. Dan dari sana aku menyadari bahwa sebagian tubuhku terbalut perban dan terlihat rembesan berwarna merah agak cokelat di perban itu. Pertama keningku, lalu tangan kiriku dililit perban.

Semakin bertambahlah tanda tanya dalam otakku. Dari masalah mengapa aku ada di tempat ini sampai kenapa aku dibalut perban?

Aku masih bergelut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sampai terdengar pintu ruangan yang bisa disebut kamar ini dibuka oleh seseorang. Perlahan-lahan pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah seseorang menatapku dari arah itu. Aku pun memandangnya mencoba untuk mengenalinya. Dan sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak mengenaliya. Wajahnya begitu asing dimataku.

Entah seberapa lama kami berpandangan hingga akhirnya dia memulai pembicaraan dan menghampiriku.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya?" terdengar suaranya.

"Um.. Iya," jawabku.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang keningku yang terbalut perban.

"Aww," aku mengaduh.

"Ups, maaf," dia menurunkan tangannya dan mulai duduk di sebelahku yang masih terbaring sekarang.

Rambutnya sebatas telinga dan digerai.. berwarna kuning.

"Aku dimana?" tanyaku langsung.

"Di rumahku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku ada di rumahmu?" aku merasa pertanyaan ku ini terdengar sangat konyol.

"Tadi siang kau tertabrak oleh sebuah truk saat kau mau menyebrang jalan. Lalu kau pingsan dan terkapar di jalanan dengan kening robek dan tangan kirimu juga. Selain itu kakimu juga tergilas truk itu, tapi kata dokter itu tidak terlalu parah, makanya dia memperbolehkanmu dirawat dirumahku," jelasnya.

"Aku tertabrak rupanya," gumamku.

"Iya. Dan sepertinya kau sedang sakit ya?" tanya dia lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit lelah," jawabku.

"Oh.. aku Belum tahu namamu. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Panggil aku Matt," jawabku.

"Matt, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu ya," ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kasur.

Aku mencegahnya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya?" dia menoleh kearahku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil aku Mel," jawabnya sambil melepaskan peganganku dan berlalu meninggalkan ku yang masih terbaring.

Jadi dia adalah Mel. Seseorang dengan rambut kuning sebatas telinga yang telah menyelamatkanku.

::::::::::::

Aku sibakkan selimut yang menutupi setengah badanku. Lalu aku beranjak duduk. Terasa sedikit linu saat aku menggerakkan badanku, terutama di kaki. Kaki ku juga tebalut perban. Kucoba menggerakkan kakiku dan kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku lumpuh untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Setelah nyaman dengan posisi dudukku, aku melihat kearah jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:30 malam. Ya, ampun.. sebegitu lamanya aku pingsan?

"Matt.. waktunya kita makan malam," seru dia diambang pintu.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mulai menurunkan kaki ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Sayangnya tidak bisa, rasa sakit di kakiku karena tergilas truk begitu terasa.

"Oh, biar ku bantu," ucapnya sambil berlali kecil kearahku dan memopong badanku membantu berjalan.

"Terimakasih," ucapku.

"Ya," dia kembali tersenyum padaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meja makan penuh dengan kudapan-kudapan lezat yang begitu menggoda nafsu makanku. Lilin-lilin menyala disana. Mel mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi. Lalu dengan cekatannya dia menyiapkan sebuah piring dan mengisinya dengan beberapa sendok nasi beserta lauk pauknya.

"Kuharap kau suka masakanku," dia meletakkan piring itu dihadapanku.

Aku hanya memandangi makanan itu sekarang. Mel yang duduk disebelahku keheranan.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan, Matt?" tanyanya.

"Eh.. tidak apa-apa," aku hanya tertawa hambar.

"Kau tidak suka masakanku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..,"

Dia melihat kearah tangan kiriku yang tak bisa kugerakkan karena sakit.

"Oh, kau mau ku suapi?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Mel. Dengan menolongku saja aku sudah sangat malu padamu," tuturku.

"Tidak apa-apa, tangan kirimu kan tak bisa digerakkan," dia mengambil sendok di piring itu, berniat menyuapiku.

"Aku masih punya tangan kanan," cegahku. Aku menahan tangannya yang mencoba untuk mengambil sendok.

Tangan kami bersentuhan. Saat itu juga kulihat ada sedikit guratan-guratan merah di pipinya. Dia langsung merebut tangannya dan mulai memakan santapannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" aku meraih dagunya dan menolehkan wajahnya kearahku.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa.. ayo kau makan, nanti keburu dingin," dia agak gugup dan kulihat guratan merah itu makin banyak.

"Oh, baik," aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia.

Sesuap nasi dan lauknya aku kunyah. Hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah, masakan itu enak. Sensasi rasa yang belum pernah dikecap inderaku, terlebih entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada disini.. padahal baru beberapa jam aku disini. Tapi aku merasa betah.

Sampai makanan di piring kami habis, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan baik aku amupun Mel. Yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mengenai piring.

"Aku punya makanan penutup malam ini," ucapnya padaku setelah membereskan piring kotor.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku datar.

"Biar ku ambilkan, kuharap kau suka," dia bergegas pergi ke dapur lagi.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah dia dengan nampan berisi cake cokelat ditangannya. Dia meletakan nampan tadi di meja dan memotong cake itu. Kulihat ada cokelat meleleh dari dalam cake itu saat dipotong. Lalu dia berikan sepotong cake itu padaku.

"Cake cokelat," ucapnya.

"Hn, terimakasih," aku meraihnya dan meletakannya di meja. Aroma khas cokelat yang manis tercium.

"Ayo, dicoba," perintahnya padaku.

Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku, aku suapkan sesendok cake tadi. Rasa cokelat yang membalut cake tadi begitu terasa. Terlebih didalam cake lembut ini dilapisi selai cokelat yang meleleh.

Mel pun ikut menikmati cake tadi.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri?" tanyaku sambil memotong lagi cake tadi. Aku ketagihan.

"Tidak, aku membelinya sore tadi saat kau masih pingsan," jawabnya.

"Enak," ucapku.

"Hm.. pantas saja kau tambah lagi.. hahaha," dia tertawa kecil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Selamat malam," ucapnya setelah membantuku membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur.

"Hn,"

Dia menyelimutiku setelah dia mengganti beberapa perban yang melilit lukaku. Dan setelah semua itu selesai dia pergi tidur di kamarnya.

Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Merasa nyaman berada di rumah. Mempunyai seseorang yang selalu merawatku. Dan aku sedikit menyadari ternyata makanan buatan sendiri itu lebih enak daripada makanan cepat saji.

*skip*

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih Mel merawatku dirumahnya. Sekarang, luka di keningku sudah mulai menutup dan kakiku juga sudah mulai bisa berjalan.

Aku berencana pulang besok, meskipun Mel belum tahu dan juga aku merasa berat meninggalkannya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku merasa haus, aku ingin minum.

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil minum sendiri. Aku tidak mau menelfon ke kamar Mel lagi hanya untuk diambilkan segelas air minum olehnya. Aku takut tidurnya terganggu.

Aku berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju ke dapur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah selesai meminum segelas air sampai tandas, akupun bergegas menuju ke kamar lagi. Kulihat pintu kamar Mel terbuka. Apa dia belum tidur?

Dan apa yang terjadi saat aku melewati kamarnya. TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU MELIHAT APA YANG SEHARUSNYA TIDAK KULIHAT SAAT ITU. Aku mencoba berlari ke kamarku agar Mel tidak curiga padaku. Tapi.. karena kecerobohanku aku menabrak sebuah meja kecil disana dan membuat guci yang berada diatas meja itu terjatuh.

Prakk..

Mel keluar dari kamarnya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kutebak.

"Maafkan aku, Mel.. a-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," ucapku ketakutan.

"Tak apa," dia menunduk.

"Aku akan pulang esok pagi.. dan aku berjanji sepulang dari sini aku tidak akan membicarakan ini pada siapapun.. aku berjanji," aku semain takut terlebih saat Mel mulai terlihat menangis.

Dia tak menjawab, dia malah menangis. Dan ini membuatku Sangat bersalah. Sebelumnya aku Belum pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Mel. Aku.. aku.. tidak sengaja," entah apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya sekarang.

"Jangan pergi," dia berkata dalam tangisnya.

"Tapi.. aku..,"

"Kumohon jangan pergi," dia memelukku erat.

Aku tersentak saat tubuhnya memeluk erat tubuhku. Lantas aku balik memeluknya.

"Kau adalah orang yang sudah kembali menghidupkan hidupku, Matt," ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi," sambungnya lagi.

"Tapi Mel..,"

"Jangan panggil aku Mel. Itu bukan namaku.. Namaku Mello,"

"Tapi, Mello.. aku sudah membongkar rahasiamu," bisikku.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Lantas Kuajak dia duduk di ruang tamu untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

Mulai dari malam itu, dia menceritakan semuanya. Semua kisah hidupnya. Dia diasingkan oleh warga sekitarnya hingga ia menyamar sebagai Mel agar dia dianggap. Selama ini dia hidup sebatang kara, tak ada yang dekat dengannya selama ini kecuali keluarganya yang hilang.. dan aku.

Aku merasa luluh saat Mello menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya. Dan Aku Juga tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah sebenarnya seorang laki-laki yang rela menyamar menjadi perempuan hanya karena ingin dianggap oleh orang lain. Tapi, perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi meskipun dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku menyayanginya..

*skip*

Aku baru menyadari, Mello telah melengkapi hidupku. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini ku cari.

Empat bulan sudah berlalu. Sekarang kuputuskan untuk hidup bersama Mello. Tak ingin aku kehilangan lagi, kehilangan orang yang melengkapi hidupku.

**~FIN~**

_Author : *ngumpet sambil ngelirik keatas*_

_1 Menit.._

_Author : *tepar*_

_6 Menit _

_Author : *idup lagi* kyaaaaaaa… . fic apaan nih? GaJe ! *tepar lagi*_

_7 Menit _

_Reader : Tepar mulu!_

_Author : Heheh.. Oia tadinya saya mau bikin fic ini pair LightL loh.. tapi ngga cocok.. jadi, saya bikin MattMello deh (meskipun ancur-ancuran dan jauh sama aslinya)_

_Reader : NGGAK PEDULIIIIIII _

_Author : Hueeeeee *nangis kejer*_

_REVIEW dan FLAME DITERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI XDDDDDDDDDDD_


End file.
